Seducing the Dork
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: We all have our weak spots and we know where they are. Not to mention Sam will do anything to find it so she can finally black-mail him. So she has to seduce the dork. Seddie One Shot


Sam

…..

The dork is a very easy being. He easily embarrasses himself without my help. It's true. He has his dork ways and his over-protective/over-hygenic mother. It's too easy but torturing the dork, is another story. I can do the common things like take his man diary and telling everyone his secret or duck tape him to the school poll with just his boxers on. The only problem is that he doesn't have a man diary. The easies are too easy. I need to do something evil, cynical and completely suffering. I look narrow my eyes as I sip my root beer from the counter. Freddie sits there on the couch sipping his water watching 'Celebrities Underwater'. D list actors under water. A classic.

" I need your help! I need your help!" Carly yells as she comes running down the stairs with a magazine in her hand.

" What is it?" I ask coming towards her.

" I'm taking the how good you are in bed quiz and I need to know where my weak spot is." Carly says. I take a seat next to Freddie. I look at Freddie's face and I think his eyes popped out of his sockets. He knew he was going to enjoy this. I roll my eyes.

" Well, what about on your knee?" I ask.

" What?" Carly asks back. I extend my arm over Freddie and pass my fingers over her knee cap. I watch her get chills and gasp.

" And don't forget the time you told me how Griffin kissed you along the neck and how you almost had an," I manage to say.

" Over loud of happiness." Carly yells stopping me from saying orgasm in front of Freddie. I turn my head to him.

" Can you not do this in front of me." Freddie says.

" Come on Freddie, what's your week spot?" I ask.

" How am I supposed to know?" He asks back.

" Like, where do people touch you that make your eyes roll back or gasp or 'over loud of happiness'."

" I'm a dude. I think you should know by now."

" Ew!" Carly and I exclaim in unison standing up.

" You asked." He protested then sighing. Carly had made her way back up to her room leaving the dork and me by our selves. I know he has another weak spot but he won't show it. A weak spot is good for anything, like getting to finally black mail him or something in the world of evil schemes. So I have to find where it is. Even if that means seducing the dork. I lock my eyes on his face.

" Your scaring me." He says looking at me.

" Why?" I ask. " Is it my deep blue eyes?" I add. He narrows his eyes at me.

" I'm not answering that question." He says getting up and leaving me.

-0-

After iCarly that following night, I thought to hang around long after with just Freddie in the studio with me. I put my hair up in a loose pony tail. Just wearing white short shorts and a loose purple boyfriend shirt. My eyes lock on Freddie with him standing by the tech cart wearing just his gray polo shirt. Nothing underneath just his biceps. Hot and toned biceps from working out. I walk my way towards him taking slow steps. I finally stand in front of him.

" What is it Sam?" He asks.

" Come on Freddie, we all our weak spots. I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's." I say walking my fingers up his arm to his neck. His eyes had reverted to my hand going up his arm.

" I don't know what you're saying." Freddie says with his voice trembling. I cup the right side of his face and rub my thumb over his cheek and then pass my knuckles in his hair. I kiss him lightly on the lips. I held on to his ear, rubbing my thumb against it. My leg does a slight 'pop' like in those chick flicks. Freddie gasps and moans before he holds my face and kisses me back sending both of us into the wall behind him.

" I think you found my weak spot." Freddie says panting.

" Behind your ear?" I say.

" Yeah." He replies smiling. His hand glides down my back to my butt, pulling me closer to him. Our bodies pressed against each other's.

" My weak spot is against my collar bone. If you're ever in the mood for torturing me." I say. Freddie kisses me roughly. I moan with pleasure. He rips my collar with his hand. I let out a gasp. It now exposed my neck and shoulder. He kisses started to trail along my face leading down my neck. Slipping off my bra strap off. Once he hit my weak spot I was going insane. Freddie sucked on my skin and was leaving love bites. I swear I am coming to an 'Over loud of excitement'. We both became insane over clothing. I grab either sides of his button collar and tear them apart.

" God Freddie." I moan clutching to the back of his head as he continues to where he leaves off. My collar bone. He pushed off the wall, and grabbed my thighs. He picks me up and puts me on the tech cart. My butt became planted the black laptop. I grab his face and press his lips to mine. I wrap arms around his neck, his fingers clawing my thigh.

" I want you so badly." He says then kissing me hard again. My eyes roll to the back of my head for a second but then after hear him say that, my eyes just stared at the wall ahead. His lips parted again to my collar bone. His hand was coming up my shirt.

" No, no. We shouldn't." I say but then his hand had gone under my bra and was pinching my nipple. " But yet, I always want to know the feeling of someone else's hand on me." I add.

" That makes two weak spots." He adds. His hand then started going down my shirt and down to my shorts.

" No, no, no, no." I say pushing Freddie off of me. He stands there breathless for a good second.

" I'm sorry." Freddie says. I fix my bra and shirt. I look up at Freddie and his enormous sex hair. I giggle at the sight.

" What?" Freddie asks. I slap my hand over my mouth but I had to tell him.

" Your sex hair, and shirt." I say. I grab his shirt, pulling him towards me. I fix his hair, passing my knuckles over the side of his hair again. His eyes twitch at the feeling.

" God you get turned on too quickly." I say chuckling. He removes my hands from him, and grips on to my wrists. He looks deep into my eyes. He leans down and kisses me lightly on my forehead. It was too sweet and kind. He looks deep into my eyes.

" You really got to stop torturing me like this." He says sweetly.

" You realize I can blackmail you with this knowledge of weak spots." I say. He lets go of my wrists and heads over to the door. He turns and looks at me.

" No Sam, I can black mail….you." He says.

The tables had just turned. The dork had completely seduced,

me.


End file.
